The Two Houses
by crazed spyromaniac
Summary: Two households, well houses, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, I mean Hogwarts, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…a Romeo and Juliet rip off with a sense of humor!
1. Potions Class

Disclaimer: This story is written by Pyro and Spyro, maniacs extraordinaire. IT is MAJOR original character story. SO be warned. WE don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, or anyone else that preexists in the Harry Potter universe. Noah, Chad, Sharon and Renee belong to us, because we made them up. Don't sue us we aren't making any money off of this, and if we were we wouldn't bother posting it here.  
  
  
It was deathly quiet as it always was during potions class. Professor Snape glared at students as he walked by staring at them.   
  
  
"I trust that we won't have any more exploding cauldrons like we had last week, now will we?"  
  
  
He glared at the blonde haired student in the third row. She looked surprised, and with a look of feigned innocence turned to the person next to her.  
  
  
"What? Wasn't it Neville that did that?"  
  
  
"Yeah, two weeks ago," her companion replied, "you're the one that did it last week."  
  
  
The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I?"  
  
  
"Just make sure that you don't explode anything this week, we are working in partners today."  
  
  
The girl sighed and returned to cutting the roots that they were using in their potion. Sharon, her companion was stirring the potion, in fear that Renee would "accidentally" do something stupid. As far as Slytherin go she wasn't well liked by Professor Snape.  
  
  
Still ranting Renee said, "He doesn't have to make fun of me in front of the class! I swear, sometimes he treats me like a bloody Gryfindor!"  
  
  
"Maybe were missorted, although one would think your true house was Hufflepuff," Sharon replied, and ducked as Renee threw the root that they didn't need at her head. The root went sailing across the row and hit a tall brown haired boy, with green eyes, but no scar across his forehead.  
  
  
"Ow! That hurt, damn Slythrin," he muttered.  
  
  
His blond haired friend Chad said, "Good thing that in the forehead, or else you could have gotten a scar and people might mistake you for Harry Potter."  
  
  
(AN: The characters Noah and Chad were created in a different story arc, Noah's has green eyes and dark hair, we didn't know we would use him in a Harry Potter Fan fiction. They are really easy to tell apart; Noah's hair isn't ugly.)  
  
  
Noah just grabbed his wand and poked his best friend in the ribs with it.  
  
  
"Ow," the blonde whined.  
  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to give Snape an excuse to take points off of us?"  
  
  
"But didn't usually need an excuse to take points off, he'll just blame the real Harry Potter. He loves taking points through him."  
  
  
Maybe it was the fact that the blonde made sense for once in his life, no less proving Noah wrong in the process, or maybe he was sick of the damn Harry Potter comments either way there was a good reason for what he was going to do.   
  
  
Poke…. Poke… Poke.. Poke…..  
  
  
"STOP POKING ME YOU BASTARD!!!" Chad screamed at him.  
  
  
All the Slythrins started snickering quietly, but not louder than Renee and Sharon who knew that the outburst was ultimately their fault. Of course when Snape announced the inevitable "15 points will be taken from Gryfyndor!"  
  
  
The Slytherins just couldn't contain their laughter or in some cases cheering. A few minutes later, the class was once again working on their potions. All of a sudden Renee and Sharon turned around and stared at Harry Potter and Ron Weasly's cauldron. The two swore they heard a fizzing sound from it. An explosion came from the cauldron. The Slythrins all erupted into laughter, just as Professor Snape was about to deduct points, when and Sharon and Renee's cauldron exploded. Coincidently after Renee had just added her ingredients.   
  
  
Sharon was about to yell at her blonde friend when another cauldron exploded. Then another did so, then another, until finally all the cauldrons exploded in the classroom.  
  
  
"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? WAS IT ONE OF YOU STUDENTS PLAYING A *PRANK*?"  
  
  
Everybody in the class, however, looked shocked. An annoying high-pitched squeaky voice seemed to appear in the room.  
  
  
"Hahahahahaha, I got you Snapey poo. It wasn't one of the ickle students."  
  
  
"PEEVES!" Snape growled, "THIS JUST CROSSES THE LINE."  
  
  
"Peeves? That no good cousin of mine could never pull something like this off."  
  
  
Snape said, "What the….?"  
  
  
The voice was gone therefore meaning that the ghost or poltergeist, was gone. Snape walked back to his desk, and sat down.   
  
  
"If I hear one voice you will all be in detention for a week. Got it?"  
  
  
Everybody nodded, but no one dared to speak. A few minutes later when Snape had calmed down everyone began to whisper, quietly, seeing as no one was sure how serious with that threat.  
  
  
"Wow that was pretty impressive," Sharon said.  
  
  
"I know I wish I thought of that," Renee replied.  
  
  
"And the best part is, if we would have done it, the Gryfindor's would have been blamed," Sharon said sighing.  
  
  
Across the row from them Noah was heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Man it's a good thing that the poltergeist came to take the credit for his prank," Noah said.  
  
  
"Yeah I know, I won't want to know how many points he would have taken for that one," Chad added.  
  
  
"I know it was pretty cool," Noah said. 


	2. The Bet

They were discussing all wonderful destruction, Peeves' cousin Perry had caused during the past weeks. Since they were sitting they were obviously in the Great Hall.   
  
  
(Pyro: Why did we even bother adding that detail?  
Spyro: Because you wanted to.  
Pyro: Me?  
Spyro: No, it was me.  
Pyro: Just get back to the story before someone will be forced to hurt you.)  
  
  
Renee and Sharon sat as far away from the horrendous stench of Pansy Parkinson. They didn't like her very much. But anyway they were talking about all the damage Perry had done and how they were going to take advantage of it. All of a sudden Professor Dumbledore appeared at the teacher's table.  
  
  
"Settle down, settle down, I have an announcement to make. The poltergeist named Perry has been banished from the grounds."  
  
  
The Hall erupted into cheers and laughter. Although most of it from the Slythrin was a bit more subdued.  
  
  
Sharon turned to Renee and asked, "Why aren't you cheering?"  
  
  
Whining she said, "I was going to play a prank on the Famous Harry Potter, and blame it on Perry."  
  
  
"Oh, that kinda sucks. But look on the bright side there's always Peeves and we could blame it on Draco, his nose has been stuck in the air lately."  
  
  
At this she perked up, and a whole new idea formed in her head. But Dumbledore wasn't done with his announcement.  
  
  
"In celebration of this event, there will be a Halloween Costume Ball. Now please enjoy your meals."  
  
  
"Cool, costumes. Wait what would I be?" Sharon asked to no one in particular.  
  
  
"Oh, I know how about a pretty little princess?" Renee asked.  
  
  
"Yeah I'm a princess just about as much you are an angel."  
  
  
This got Pansy's attention. She got up from her seat sat next to Renee and Sharon. Renee winced and Sharon gagged, at her.  
  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Sharon asked.  
  
  
"Girls I know we haven't gotten along in the past…." She started.  
  
  
In response they glared at her.  
  
  
"But I thought that this little ball would be good for fun and games and friendly competition."  
  
  
"Cut to the chase Parkinson," Sharon said.  
  
  
"How about a good old fashioned little bet," she said grinning.  
  
  
"I don't kn-" Renee began to say, but was cut off by her dear friend Sharon.  
  
  
"What do you have in mind?" She asked, seeing as she never could turn down a bet.  
  
  
Pansy just grinned, knowing that she was right; Sharon couldn't turn down a bet. She reached into her bag and pulled a small vial out.   
  
  
"See this?" Sharon and Renee nodded. "I made this during History of Magic, during one of the boring ghost's lectures."  
  
  
"What is it?" Renee asked.  
  
  
"Follow me," she said. With that she got up the other two Slytherins following her. She walked by the HufflePuff table, and poured a little bit of her concoction onto a third year's plate. While they weren't looking of course.  
  
  
The Hufflepuff took a bite of her food, and a few seconds later her face was turning red. She got up from the table and ran out of the hallway, steam coming from her mouth.   
  
  
Everybody at the Slytherin table roared with laughter, as did the three Slytherin girls standing conspicuously close to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
  
"Okay, so what does this have to with anything?" Renee asked.  
  
  
"You see it didn't take long when it worked on some measly Hufflepuff third year, but how long so you think it would take one of us to run out of the Hall screaming?"  
  
  
"Wait do you mean one of us, us?" Sharon asked.  
  
  
"No, I would never subject you guys to something powerful," she said.  
  
  
"Or yourself," Renee muttered under her breath.  
  
  
"So why don't we use it on one of our own houses tough guys."  
  
  
Sharon raised an eyebrow, and Renee smacked her head. This could only end badly, but her friend was too intrigued by the interesting bet.  
  
  
"So who's do we put it in? Crabbe or Goyle?" Pansy asked.  
  
  
"Aw, by tough guys I thought that you meant Draco," Sharon said, "Boy I would have loved to see him run out of the Hall screaming."  
  
  
Pansy just glared at them, and the other two girls snickered; everyone knew of her crush on Draco.  
  
  
Renee's attempt to be a peacemaker she shouted out, "GOYLE!"  
  
  
People were giving her dirty looks, so she said, "Sorry, but I was telling them the proper way to make the potion is to BOIL it."  
  
  
(Spyro: Should it be "a potion" instead of "the potion"?  
Pyro: No, because we're talking of a specific potion, because now it sounds like there was an actual conversation.  
Spyro: Okay that makes sense.)  
  
  
Renee sits down, and Sharon has them huddle together.   
  
  
"Okay, so who's gonna drop the potion in Crabbe's plate?" Sharon asked.  
  
  
"Crabbe? But she said Goyle," Pansy said.  
  
  
"Oh yes, that's such a great idea after Renee just shouted his name. How many people in the Hall wouldn't look at us after he left?"  
  
  
"Okay, you're right. Crabbe it is. I think Sharon should do it," Renee said.  
  
  
"I understand how much fun it would be to see Crabbed run out of here, but where does the bet come into play?" Sharon asked.  
  
  
"As I was saying it didn't take the measly Hufflepuff third year long to realize the true effects of this potion. But for somebody like Crabbe, who is more shall we say more thick skulled it should take longer, to take effect."  
  
  
"So what type of time frame are we looking at?" Sharon inquired.  
  
  
"Not time, bites," Pansy said.  
  
  
"Excellent. Wait what type of stakes are we talking about here?"  
  
  
Now we will take a brief break from this conversation and take a special trip into Renee's mind at a rare and unusual time. That's right folks; we're going to listen to Renee actually thinking.  
  
  
Oh great, here Sharon is dragging me into this bet that is only gonna end badly. Trust me I know. I'm probably going to end up at the costume ball wearing rags….. or something equally scary. Well nothing is as scary as being an angel…. Or a princess. I didn't even want to be in this, I find it not fair…. although it I've got us into some interesting situations before.  
  
  
That's right, now it's my turn!  
  
  
Sharon? What are you doing in my head?  
  
  
Me in your head well it might be because I'm getting into your mind or you might just be crazy.  
  
  
Well as long as I have a choice…  
  
  
Back to reality.  
  
  
"Well since money is only money," Pansy started.  
  
  
"Wow, how articulate you are," Sharon muttered.  
  
  
"I figure we can come up with more interesting stakes."  
  
  
"Okay, for the stakes here are the rules: no kissing, no hugging, no getting anywhere near a person."  
  
  
"Sure take all the good things out of it. But other forms of humiliation are all right, right?"  
  
  
"Of course, since money isn't involved, what other good things would there be?" Sharon said.  
  
  
Pansy pretends to think for a moment, then said, "Why don't we make the stakes be, what we're going to wear to the costume ball."  
  
  
"Okay, interesting. What do you have in mind?"  
  
  
"If you guys lose, you have to be a pretty little princess, and Renee has to be an angel. A good angel."  
  
  
"Aw, so you mean Renee can't be an evil angel, and I can't be a horrible evil princess?"  
  
  
"Nope, you have to be the wonderful and beautiful kind."  
  
  
"I can't believe you have to lose a bet to dress up as something beautiful," Renee muttered.  
  
  
Absently Sharon smacked her upside the head, thinking intently.  
  
  
"Okay, so what would you be if you lost this bet?" Sharon said.  
  
  
"The most horrible thing in the universe," Pansy said.  
  
  
"And what might that be?" Renee finally spoke up.  
  
  
She whispered to the girls the idea, and they both shuddered.   
  
  
(Pyro: That's it, we aren't going to tell you what she said.  
Spyro: But use your imagination. I'm sure you could think of a few that were horrible to a Slytherin.)  
  
  
"Okay, that's perfect. Now how many drops do I put in?" Sharon said. 


	3. The Other Bet

What happened in the next few minutes wasn't exactly pretty for the girls. Can you believe it took a full ten bites before he noticed the steam coming from his mouth, then another three until he finally left the Great Hall screaming. This caused the entire Great Hall to cheer including some of the Slytherins.   
  
  
Two girls at the Slytherin table had a mixed reaction.   
  
  
"Damn I can't believe it took him so long to notice that stuff," Renee said.  
  
  
"That was funny, but we lost." Sharon said.  
  
  
"That's right girls, have fun as a perfect angel and a beautiful princess," Pansy said.  
  
  
Pansy got up to leave, a satisfied smile on her face. Renee stood up and then sank to her knees, and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
  
Of course this time everyone in the Great Hall is o preoccupied with Crabbe they didn't notice Renee's outburst.  
  
  
At the Gryfindor table Chad said, "Wow, did you see that? That was beautiful. Boy, I wonder who did that to poor Crabbe though."  
  
"Did you see that girl from Slytherin screaming "No"?" Noah asked.  
  
  
"Huh, oh, I think that's the girl from potions class that always blows up her cauldron."  
  
  
"Uh oh, look at the smug look the Pansy girl has on her face."  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe that has something to do with, what's her name- Renee and her friend have their heads on the table."  
  
  
"I know her. Her name's Sharon. She lives in the same neighborhood as me. Huh, you're right they do look upset. They must have lost a bet."  
  
  
The Weasly twins walked by at that exact moment.   
  
George said, " Did you guys say bet?"  
  
  
Fred said, "We love bets."  
  
  
Chad said, "Sorry guys, I don't have any money to bet you guys anything right now."  
  
  
"Yeah, but Chad here has plenty of pride he can put on the line," Noah intervened.  
  
  
"Pride," Chad asked in an injured tone, then he thought for a moment and said,   
  
"Actually Noah that's a good idea. There's no stake like the stake of humiliation."  
  
  
"How bout this, we'll have a little bet. For the costume ball we'll be knights and if you lose you can be our horses," Noah said.  
  
  
Fred said, "Okay, since you came up with that, we get to make up the bet."  
  
  
George said, "A show of pure skill, in the art of being annoying."  
  
  
"okay, who do you want to annoy?" Chad asked.  
  
  
"Let's see who can be the fist to wipe that smug grin off of Pansy Parkinson's face," Noah said.  
  
  
"Hey we were supposed to come up with- hey that's a great idea," George said.  
  
  
Now who will win this bet? Will it be Gred and Forge or will it be our favorite characters Noah and Chad???? Stay tuned to find out. 


	4. Slytherins Have Hearts

Chapter 4  
  
  
I can't believe I lost a bet to Pansy," Sharon whined.  
"I still can't believe you got me into this mess, I mean come on she's the one that mixed the potion, of course she's going to know how others are to react to it."  
"Though it was funny when those four Gryfindors came and wiped that grin off her face."  
"Yeah that blonde was cute, too bad he was a Gryfindor, and it made your defeat less complete."  
"That was so nice of you to point out. You're supposed to be an angel."  
" Hey I've never heard any story book princess talk like you do."  
"Yeah, well shut up. Let's go back to our dorm rooms, I'm sure your cat needs feeding."  
The two left the common room, and went up the winding stairs that lead to their dormitories. Sharon walked to the door, but never made it into the room. She was knocked down by a large white and brown cat like creature.  
"Get off me you stupid cat," Sharon said.  
He leaped off of Sharon looking at her indignantly. Renee walked into the room, and the cat ran up to her. It began to weave in and out of her legs, rubbing against them. In the process of doing that it tripped her, and she fell flat on her face. Unfortunately since the floor was not equipped with a nice soft plush floor, Renee sat up rubbing the rapidly forming red mark on her face.  
"Tristian! Be careful!" Renee scolded.  
""You know I think he's trying to kiss up. I think he's hungry, maybe we can feed him Draco Malfoy!"  
"No, all the boned wouldn't be good for him. Speaking of not good, your bird looks ill."  
"You know Bob doesn't like being called a bird, just like Tristian doesn't like being called a cat."  
"Yeah, for some reason Tristian is really proud of his kneazle heritage. I wonder why," Renee said shrugging.  
"But you're right, he has been looking down lately, I guess it's just his time to move on," Sharon replied sighing a bit, "Yes, Bob it is your time."  
As if to punctuate her statement, Bob burst into flames. Renee shuddered a bit, she hated it when Bob did that, I mean sure it was cool the first few times, but after a while it got disturbing. In it's place there was a a pile of gray and black ashes, and a small baby phoenix came from it.  
"Be nice, all animals die. Bob just can't stay dead," Sharon said.   
"I don't know which is uglier; Bob on burning day or seeing him be reborn," Renee said.  
"You should be honored. Most people go their whole lives without seeing a phoenix die... Sort of," Sharon said.  
In response Renee glared at the bird who was frolicking in his ashes.  
"So does the thought of exploding make you sick?"  
"What?"  
"Come on I see the way you look when he explodes."  
"Doesn't the thought of a living breathing animal going BOOM!!! Bug you at all?"  
Sharon looked at Renee innocently.  
"No, Why would it?"  
"Unlike you I didn't have birds going KABOOM at odd times of the day in my house hold."  
"There were only two phoenixes in the house, and it's not my fault my mom works with all sorts of exotic creatures."  
Renee glared, and then smiled a bit evilly. "But my dad is...."  
"Shut up. Just shut up." 


	5. Bad NEws

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
The day after the announcement was made, Professor McGonnagal had something to tell the class.  
  
  
"As you are well aware, our Halloween Ball is a costume ball. Therefore, the Hogwarts staff has decided to take the opportunity to make it a learning experience. You will all be making your own costumes by assemblage."  
  
  
The entire class groaned, and Renee sat in her chair in utter shock. Professor McGonagal continued her well planned speech. "Now here in Transfiguration class we will be working on the costumes in class. Now does anyone have any idea what they want to be?"  
  
  
None of the Slytherins raised their hands, until McGonagal started talking in her "serious" voice.  
  
  
"SERIOUSLY, who has costumes ideas?" Grudgingly, a few Slytherins raised their hands. Delighted Professor McGonangal said, "Great! Let's hear what some of you got!"  
  
  
All the hands that were in the air fell quickly to their sides. The room was quiet. Rolling her eyes, she paced around the room. She picked the student slinking furthest in their seat.  
  
  
"Renee," McGonagal started to smile, "I saw your hand up, what have you decided for your costume?"  
  
  
Muttering under her breath she said, "I'mgonnabeanangel."  
  
  
Sharon was crossed between giggling and turning stark white on being called on, but Professor McGonangal had her victim for the moment.  
  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
  
The entire class was staring at the two so, Renee said quickly, "I'mgonnabeanangel."  
  
  
"You're going to be what? Speak clearly child!"  
  
  
"Do I have to say it?" She asked more to herself, before saying slowly as if to a small child, "I... Am... Going... To... Be... An... Angel."  
  
  
The class burst into gales of hysterical laughter and McGonangal said, "Quiet!!" Sharon, what is your costume going to be?"  
  
  
By this time Renee had sat down with her red face covered by her arms. She looked up when Sharon's name was called.  
  
  
Sharon stood up and said clearly, "I have decided (this was said as she glared at Pansy) that I am going to be a princess."  
  
  
The class was utterly silent. Their mouths hung low to the desks, and their eyes were wide; they were stunned at Sharon's choice of costume.  
  
  
"So girls," she asked confusedly, "are you guys planning to add an evil motif to these costumes?"  
  
  
Leave it to McGonagal to use a big word to mask her confusion.  
  
  
"No, not at all," Sharon said earnestly, sure she was soon to be ridiculed, but until then she might as well keep her enemies, I mean classmates off guard. "In fact, Renee was thinking of doing her costume in a light blue silk."  
  
  
Now McGonagal was really confused. These were definitely the two strongest Slytherins she had ever met.  
  
"Okay, ANYWAY," she continued changing the subject, "I want you to create the material for your costumes. She pulled out a box full of burlap sacks. "Out of these."  
  
All the students gasped in confusion and concern, The general thought was "what in the bloody hell...?"  
  
Renee shrieked which caused the class to burst into loud snickering. They al thought it was because of the burlap sacks; in reality it was because she thought that she saw Harry Potter's head.  
  
  
"Now transfigure these burlap sacks into the materials you think would be good for you costume."  
  
Most of the class groaned with the exception of Sharon, who was really good at Transfiguration.  
  
"You should consider yourselves lucky. The Seventh years have to use toilet tissue paper."  
  
Still sitting down low in her seat she asked, " Are being graded on this?"  
  
"What a silly question!" McGonagal exclaimed, "Of course you are!"  
  
Renee slumped (if possible) lower into her chair. Sighing she glared at Professor McGonagal as she passed out the burlap bags.  
  
The class sat at their desks, staring blankly at the objects in front of the until McGonagal cleared her throat angrily. The class immediately started to work on the burlap sacks.  
  
Renee raised her wand and started to concentrate on the burlap bag in front of her. Sharon just stood there staring at her burlap bag. Then Renee decided to break the silence.  
  
"Since I'm such an *angel*, I'll make something for your costume."  
  
She took a small peice of her burlap sack and raised her wand. A small black poof appeared. Grinning smugly, Renee turned around holding a crumpled object crushed in her hand.  
  
"What the hell is that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Lace. For your costume," She said as she stretched out the puke green thing.   
  
"Lace? For my costume?" Sharon shuddered, "Suddenly I don't was lace anymore, but trevito.  
  
She tapped the thing Renee had made and it turned into a nice piece of lightly blue lace. With a smug look on her face she turned back to Renee.   
  
"Since, I'm making things for you, here you go."  
  
Sharon had taken Renee's burlap bag and had turned it into several yards of light blue satin.  
  
"Why Miss Avalon, that is wonderful. I had no idea."  
  
She held up the material and showed it to the class. The Slytherins scowled at the praise Sharon was getting from McGonagal. Sharon beamed and when McGonagal announced t hat thirty points were awarded to Slytherin, the grumbling stopped. But not enough for the class not to be mad, so they continued to work.  
  
As the bell rang for the class to end, Renee jumped up and grabbed her materials. She ran out of the class as quickly as she could, but didn't get far. She ran into a very solid object. She looked up and saw a Gryfyndor in front of her. It was some blonde haired Gryfndor she had only seen once or twice before in Potions. She scowled and glared at him, before continuing her journey to the Slytherin common room. Sharon ran after her, not taking notice of the blonde Gryfyndor.  
  
Suddenly a head that looked remarkably like Harry Potter's appeared out of no where. The blonde Gryfyndor looked startled, but looked at the head.  
  
  
"So, what did you find out?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Slytherins are very boring people."  
  
"You know what Noah, they are also very rude."  
  
Nodding in consent the two boys walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. 


End file.
